This is a revised application for postdoctoral training in clinical immunology and rheumatology designed to foster rigorous training in technology transfer and clinical investigation to physician scientists in clinical immunology/rheumatology. This multidisciplinary program requests support for two new postdoctoral trainees yearly for the Division of Immunology and Rheumatology as well as one new trainee yearly for the Division of Pediatric Rheumatology at Stanford University Medical School. The faculty's research is at the forefront of key areas in modern molecular, cellular, and clinical immunology and clinical research and investigation and into the outcomes associated with rheumatas ic diseases and their treatment. The Divisions'faculty are leaders in the development of new technologies and in the application of current knowledge of basic immune mechanisms to the investigation and treatment of rheumatic diseases as well as in the assessment of the outcomes of these therapies. The research and training activities of this Program will benefit from the multidisciplinary approach of the faculty and the tradition of interaction among the adult and pediatric rheumatologists/immunologists. Previous postdoctoral trainees have come from top internal medicine and/or pediatric residencies. Trainees will develop basic science and clinical investigation skills either in the laboratory or through interaction with and participation in program activities, including a weekly seminar series, journal club, and an annual Immunology retreat. Trainees will be required to present their work at the retreat and will be encouraged to present their research at one national meeting per year. Trainees will have access to modern, state-of-the-art research facilities dedicated to clinical investigation or to molecular and cellular immunology. This application seeks support for 3 postdoctoral trainees in year one increasing to a steady state of 9 trainees by year three. It is expected that one pediatrician and two internists will be admitted per year, each for a three year fellowship that can include a laboratory component or training in health services research or clinical investigation. Clinical responsibilities and training within the proposed program are described below. The training program will be under the direction of C. Garrison Fathman, M.D., as PI. Alan Krensky M.D., Mark Genovese M.D., Christy Sandborg M.D., Halstead Holman M.D. and Jim Fries M.D. will serve as co-PIs. The ultimate goal of this training program is the development of outstanding physician-scientists in the area of basic or clinical investigations in immunology and rheumatology.